Hearts
by Never-Say-Never96
Summary: 50 one-shots about love and loss. We all have our heart be completed, we all have our heart broken. Sometimes, we don't know love at all. Cannon, non cannon, and one-shots. R&R. T for safety
1. Eternity

**Hey everyone! So, while writing Shadows in the Light, I realized I've only done crack pairings before, never one shots. So I've decided to challenge myself to do fifty one-shots, cannon, and non-cannon. For my sanity while doing this, please review. xD**

**So of course, I'd love requests. They're always amusing. To request, pm me. I want to keep all the one-shots a secret. Of course, you can review the request if you want, I can still keep it a secret. I can't gurantee I'll do your request, but if I like the idea and think I can write it, I'll definently do so. **

**So, for this, I'm going to do a..... *drumroll***

**one-shot. Now I'm gonna let you guess who the charries are, and then I'll reveal it in the beginning of the next chappie. **

She was my everything. She was my sun on a rainy day. My water in the middle of a fire. Breath when I'm drowning. The love to my heart. It had taken my too long to realize this. If I had realized it sooner, I could have loved her longer. I could have saved her from her death. We could have had kits. One like her, one like me.

Every day, I thought over different names for our kits. For the she-cat, it could be Dripkit, or something that associated with her own name. The one that looked like myself, the tom, would most likely be Creamkit, knowing her creative names.

I do have another mate now, and I do truly love her. But she can never replace my first love, the one that was brutally taken from me in cruel fate. I tell my mate that I always loved her, but secretly, I wish she was my first mate.

But theres no changing the past. Whats done is done. If StarClan needed her, I'll let them take her. She'll make all their lives better up there, until I come to join her.

I was faced with conflict. I could never hurt who I love now, but once I get to StarClan, I do want to be with _her_. Maybe, like myself, my mate will move on and find some one to be with for enternity. I know she deserves more than what I can give her, a grieving tom with nothing to give.

And now, that decision has come.

I lay dying on the shore. The air seems to bubble silently out of my lungs, so full of water. I claw at the sand, but not to hold onto life. I am ready to die, frankly. I've lived my life. My blood lives on in my kits, my two beautiful kits. Cherryheart and Owlclaw. They're great warriors. Cherryheart was already expecting Bumblewhiskers kits. They'd be great, and Bumblewhisker is a good mate to her, better then I was to her mother.

My mate, the mother of my kits, and I haven't spoken to each other since Cherryheart and Owlclaw were Cherrypaw and Owlpaw. We are both senior warrior age. I'd seen so many of my Clanmates die, but so many were born. Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Ferncloud, Daisy, Brightheart, Sorreltail, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool. Many others. Even Brambleclaw died before he became leader, and Firestar passed on after naming Lionblaze, now Lionstar, the deputy.

And somehow, life continued. Now, it ends.

I see her face as I die, the one that, hopefully, I'll meet soon. Before she died, I didn't believe in this 'StarClan'. But if it means I can see her again, I'll believe anything. Just to see her face, hear her voice, anything.

The face becomes more realistic, and I hear her in my ear. "Come with me." she whispers, and instantly, I'm not moving. I hear yowls as cats discover my body, and I know I'm dead, but I float with her anyway, my soul coming out of my own body.

I smell her scent all around me, and I can feel her fur brush mine. "Would you like to see our life together?" she whispers in my ear, and I nod simply, I don't have the power to do anything else.

I see them, our kits. They're curled into her stomach, and shes looking at them lovingly. "What should we name them?" I hear myself whisper, but I haven't actually said anything. We're fantasizing now.

"I'm thinking the one who looks like you could be Smokekit. His eyes are a dark brown, hazy almost." she whispers, and I nod, bending down to lick the top of Smokekits head.

"He's perfect," I meow, my gaze travelling over to the replica of her. "She's beautiful, like you." I whisper, glancing at her, then back at the kit. "What about Lilackit? Lilacs are beautiful."

She nods, and the scene slowly disappears, replaced by a warm, new-leaf forest. The leaves of the trees glitter, and two apprentice aged cat run past me. Its Smokekit and Lilackit, now Lilacpaw and Smokepaw. They fade away again, and I look back to my soul mate. As I look over, I see, out of the corner of my eye, Brambleclaw. He is watching me, and I feel warmth spreading through me.

I am here, with my Clan mates forever, with my friends, my enemies, an eternal new-leaf forest. I can watch life unfold down below and know that sooner of later, peace always finds its way into our world.

Most important, I am with her, forever and ever.

She is my eternity.

**Short, but I thought it was unbearably cute. Review review Review. **

**49 to go. :) **


	2. Complete

**Alrighty, so now that I got a few reviews, thanks reviewers!, I'm ready to go. I was going to try to update every day, but with school, its gonna be very hard, so I can't gurantee it.**

**Remember, I need some requests!**

**Okay, so the first story was very easy. I gave it away a ton. It was infact BerryXHoney. This one I'm going to try to make harder.**

**Now, for a crack pairing!**

We both knew what we'd gotten ourselves into.

He was older than I was by many moons, and we were from two different Clans! How unoriginal of us, I know.

My sister was the only one who knew about it. Surprisingly, we both loved him. Or at least, the type of love that isn't really love. As love as it gets at my age. I first saw him at my first Gathering, and I didn't talk to him. My sister did. He seemed quite smitten with her, and I felt a pang of jealously that I wasn't her. But then when we first met, it seemed as if he completely forgot about her, and we talked the rest of the Gathering. After, we decided to meet. I'd been meeting him deep in the night when I wasn't on the dawn patrol. I had thought it'd be hard to do so, and it wasn't at first, but I was younger then, not expected to be up early and do so much.

It did feel like my paws would fall off in the morning and during patrol, but in my opinion, it was worth it. To see his muscles rippling under his pelt, to feel his fur brush mine, to take in his scent, the scent of the open plains, and hear his voice ring around my ears even when he wasn't around.

It wasn't easy. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy. When I had to go days without seeing him, I felt myself miss him more and more. And when I wasn't meeting with him, I felt the miles between us grew longer. It was as if we were both drifting in seperate directions.

He had a reputation. He was mean, angry, unhappy, sharp tongued. At least the cats who didn't know him said so. Really he was sweet, loving, kind. Everything came natural.

Now, I arose silently out of my nest and stalked to the entrance, slipping out of the den. I pulled myself to the entrance and carefully slipped out. Berrynose was on guard, and I pressed to the wall of the camp and trotted along the barrier, letting it brush through my fur until I was out of his sight. I crouched in the brush and crept through the territory.

Finally, I arrived at the border. The moon shone brightly, just waning now from the full moon. The Gathering had been a few moonrises ago, but I had not been choosen to go.

I sat near the border, gazing at the stars, eyes searching. _Please forgive me StarClan. I know, I shouldn't be here. But I love him. I can't stop myself. I love him._

I hadn't heard an pawsteps coming, but I suddenly felt the prescense of another cat. I turned, expecting a Clanmate had followed me here, but instead instead found myself staring into eyes. Eyes so amber that it startled me. I felt my breath hitch, and a tingly feeling spread through me from nose to tail tip.

"Hello, love." he whispered, rubbing his muzzle against mine, and I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent again.

After greeting, we sat down, pelts touching, enjoying the beautiful stars. Normal conversation about how life had been since we last saw each other. He talked about a fox he had fought, and, as usual, his father.

It seemed like the night would never end.

But soon enough, on the horizon, streaks of pale light announced the upcoming dawn, and I sighed, turning toward him. "I guess I'll see you soon." I meowed quietly.

He nodded sadly, and we both just stood, staring into each others eyes before finally, he glanced down and broke the connection. "Bye." he whispered, and turned, trotting toward his camp. Turning, I padded slowly toward mine.

****

It was twelve moons later, and I lay in the quiet nursery, my head on my paws, staring ahead quietly. I glanced at my swollen belly, and I could almost feel my eyes twinkling with pride. They were my kits. All mine.

They would hardly know they're father. Suddenly, the pride was gone. They would be strong, like I had been, I knew that, but it wasn't fair to take away a kits father. They would be born soon. What would I do when the Clan realized who they looked like? Cats had respected that I didn't want to say the father, but there'd been so much forbidden love lately that cats had grown so suspicious.

I would figure all of this out when I needed to. Right now, I just wanted to rejoyce in the fact that I was having kits.

They were my kits.

And I felt complete with him by my side and his kits inside of me.

**I felt that chapter was very boring... but I bet you can't guess who the two cats were!**

**Anyway, review review review and you get a plushie of choice. (:**


	3. Understand

**Wow, I've never gotten so many reviews! I wish I thought of this forever ago! **

**Thanks so much reviews. Theres a few questions that I need to answer:**

**Lionstar369: You had two things I wanted to answer:**

**Your first question: I don't see how this is rated T (Its not a question, but I took it as a question. ;D)**

**A: Just incase theres violence later on. **

**And your comment about the winner getting their request used, I like the idea, but if I do do that, then every one will know what it is. But I am going to do it. So if you win, I'll pm you and you can request in a review, but promise to keep it Top Secret! If you do not have an account, then... hm... wow I really don't know. Go ahead and review with any ideas for that you have.**

**Now, the two cats in the story were Dovepaw and Breezepelt! LegendaryHero(), you win! Either you weren't logged in or you don't have an account, so please review and answer which one it is. I MIGHT have an idea to repay you. Hopefully the main charrie will be pretty easy to guess, so I'm just gonna reveal him in the chapter and let you guess who the she-cat is.**

**Okay, so, this one is gonna be another crack, I love crack pairings :), so here we go!**

As I exited the den, shaking out my fur and taking in all the scents around me, ears pricked, eyes flickering around in the dark.

"Jayfeather, Jayfeather!" I heard, and I turned around to take in the scent of the cat that was rushing toward me. "Icecloud is giving birth." Toadstep called, skidding to a halt in front of me, and I huffed lightly. _Why do all fathers do this?_

"Settle down, Toadstep. Okay, tell her to take deep breaths and stay calm." I meowed, and heard Toadsteps pawsteps fading away. I turned, trotting briskly to the medicine cat den, creeping to the crevice and taking in the scents of the medicines, pushing away the usual thoughts of my love, who I had fallen in love with quite some time ago, secretly admiring her whenever I could.

I picked out the borage and poppy seeds, turning and trotting to the nursery, slipping carefully in. When I heard Icecloud cry, and Toadsteps sharp intake of breath, I turned my head to him. "Wait outside. Trust me, you want to." After a hesitant moment from the cat, he turned and trotted out.

I let out a sigh when he left and turned to Icecloud. "Okay, deep, calm breaths." I meowed soothingly, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible, even though kitting always made me nevous as well. I waited, observing every sound her movement made until finally, I heard her sharp intake of breath as her body spasmed. "Push." I meowed, still keeping his voice gentle.

I heard a small plop when a kit dropped to the floor, and I turned my sightless gaze toward the scent of Ferncloud. "Like that kit." I meowed, but she was already on it. Suddenly, I heard another voice, and I hadn't realized that it was a cat I had not scented on the way in.

"Wow." The voice was beautiful. High-pitched and melodic, like the wind whistling softly across the surface of the lake. It was her. The cat I secretly collected information about, some cats could even say stalked.

"Okay, push again." I meowed, forcing myself to focus for now, think about this later. Another body rustled in the moss, and I turned my gaze to the she-cat I loved.

"Lick the fur the wrong way." I meowed to her, and turned back to Icecloud, and I heard the air rustle around her lithe body and the rasp of tongue against fur.

One last spasm later, and more fur licking after Ferncloud had placed the first kit near Icecloud's stomach, and I could almost guess that Icecloud was watching them with pride, like most queens did after birth.

"What do they look like?" I whispered when I sensed Ferncloud near me.

"One's white, like Icecloud." Ferncloud meowed, voice full of pride for her daughter. "The other is black-and-white like Toadstep. And the last is gray with flecks in their fur." she purred, and I knew that the kit must look like Ferncloud.

Toadstep must have guessed the birth was over, for there was a rush of air, and the rasp of tongue against fur. "Have you thought of names?" Toadsteps cours whisper came from somewhere nearby.

Icecloud's voice was exhausted, but she still sounded overjoyed. I almost told Toadstep to come back once she'd napped, but Icecloud continued to speak, so I let her. "The white one could be Snowkit." she whispered, and I waited. The naming of kits was always my favorite part. Most cats just guessed I was too grumpy or touchy because of my blindness, but the miracle of life fascinated me. "The one who looks like you could be Frogkit." Toadstep, his look alike; Frogkit. "And the last could be Fernkit, after Ferncloud."

A burst of pride and overjoyousness rushed over me, and I knew how sacred being named after could be.

"I love them. They're beautiful." Toadstep's whisper came, and he repeated the names. "Snowkit, Frogkit, and Fernkit. They're perfect."

To let them have this private moment, I began to back out, meowing, "Congratulations." I turned and took a deep breath, and suddenly, a sweet smell came over me.

"Jayfeather, can I speak with you?" Came a voice that Jayfeather had played over and over in his head.

"Uh, sure." My tongue was tied. I could feel the panic spread through me. _Don't look like an idiot._ I told myself and followed the scent of her outside of camp. She was so sweet and innocent, so young and, I already knew without needing to see, she was beautiful. Inside and out.

We arrived outside of camp, but instead of stopping, we continued. I stumbled after her, but not because of my blindness, but I could hardly feel my paws. Why did she have this effect on me?

We stopped, and I tasted the air, scenting trees, and I felt thick roots near my paws. The Great Oak, I guessed. I turned my sightess gaze toward her, waiting for her to speak, but only silence followed. Finally, she spoke.

"Have medicine cats ever had kits, other than Leafpool?" Her voice was quiet, and my hopes soared at possible meanings behind this, but I quickly shook it away. Even if she was interested, I could never be like Leafpool.

"Yes. Quite a few, actually." I meowed.

"Really? But, the warrior code!" she exclaimed, and I felt surprise rolling off her.

"Sometimes, rules are meant to be broken." I meowed quietly, sitting down, and I heard her sit infront of me.

"Have you ever broken a rule, Jayfeather?" she blurted out suddenly, and this time, it was embaressment that I felt from her.

As I thought, I shrugged. "Sometime, yes. Every one has before."

"Would you break the rules if you loved some one?" she whispered, softly now.

"Yes." I meowed softly, suddenly lost in our conversation unlike I've ever been before.

"Do you..."

She didn't finish, and I took a deep breath before meowing, "I would break the rules for you." I whispered, and a feeling spread through me, unlike every other that I'd ever felt before.

_Love._

"Jayfeather." she whispered, and suddenly, she was at my side, her fur pressed into mine, and I buried my muzzle into her fur, taking in a deep breath, letting her scent enter me and letting the exact scent be locked in my brain.

Every day of medicine cat training, every minute of collecting herbs, every second of healing a cat had all led up to this. I didn't care if I was breaking the code. This felt like fate.

Now, I could understand Leafpool.


End file.
